crimson moonchild
by franstalker
Summary: a war was once fought, now, a child arises when the dragons have fallen and the shadow of ancient glory wishes to take over what was once of its domain. Pain, sadness, love, blood, magick, the edge of sword, fire and darkness is what Yuri and his friends must face to learn what is his paper in this new episode of time.
1. in a long lost and forgotten age

Back then in a long lost and forgotten age…

Well, where should I star my tale? Oh! I know!

More than 1500 years ago, during the beginning of the Illuminated imperium, there were the sorcerers, spell casters, witches, wizards, beings who had the ability to turn their wishes and thoughts reality through the use of the Willpower. You know what the Willpower is, don´t you? The Willpower is the inner strength, spiritual strength that any living being possesses. The thing is that sorcerers and the magical wielders domain it.

As I was saying, the sorcerers were respected, not like nowadays, but even more. They were so powerful and respected that they were often invited to be part of the royal courts…in fact; they got to be so powerful in the society that the strongest one of them got the title of "Master archon". The Master archon had its small court of archons; every archon had its palace back in their region. And when the Master archon deemed it necessary it would call them to its palace to make a decision.

But one day the fear embraced the great empire. A close empire was just about to declare the war. Because of that, the Master archon was called by the emperor Tulio Saraki. The emperor was ready to fight, but he wanted to hear if the archon´s order would follow him to fight. The Master archon said that he alone couldn´t say. For that he called the court to make a decision…and they agreed. The archons had almost full authority over every magical being…but that empire wasn´t the only one which had magical beings of such magnitude. The attacking empire had a stronger and bigger army and beings the same or even more powerful.

The Master archon had a dream…they will lose the war. The Master archon communicated that to the emperor. Desperate for his wishes to save his empire, Tulio Saraki signed a truce, for 26 years the war will be delayed. During that time, the Master archon would search for way to save the empire.

The Master archon was a very spiritual being, in constant contact to the "Original plane", home realm of Karo, god of this world and of this realm.

One night, the Master archon had a dream, a vision, which he secured, was a sign of help from god. In that dream he saw a way to save the empire…but in order to do that a taboo had to be performed.

The mating between sorcerers and demons was something forbidden. The fruits of such mating were…are known as "Melez". Beings with human body, but way too linked to the "Original plane" and of outmatched Willpower, they are powerful beings, yes, but way too easy to lose control.

The sorcerers were the result of the union between humans and the Original plane. Demons, on the other hand, were spirits corrupted by sins, there are, of course, positive spirits who watched over god´s creation.

The sorcerers were and are often stalked by demons and spirits. While the mating between humans and demons is strictly forbidden, the relationship between humans and spirits is a whole honor. Demons often looked for sorcerers to increase their powers or to engender Melez. Because the Melez were too linked to the Original plane, demons could corrupt and manipulate them way easier than sorcerers.

Years passed and the emperor couldn´t see the fruits of the Master Archon´s decision. The truce´s time expired. The day arrived and the enemy´s men landed on Tulio´s territory, they infiltrated among the men and took control of small villages and cities. Tulio´s soldiers had to fall back to the main city. The enemy broke the city doors, ready to take the city and claim the victory… but what would be their surprise when they saw those crimson eyed beings filled with hate and rage. The Melez forced the enemy to fall back using their Willpower to manipulate the elements, pushing them to the cliffs by using invisible force, reducing them to ashes by throwing fireballs to them, making their hearts stop with lightings, overwhelm them by stopping time and surrounding them, making them stab each other by bending their minds, rising undead armies and causing storms of fire and ice. The enemy had to go back to their land, but the archons casted firestorms over the enemy´s camps and ships.

Tulio´s victory was secured; the enemy gave up after all that power. Tulio enjoyed the victory for years…but respect doesn't last forever…does it?

Sorcerers were persecuted and casted out because of their power, I guess that´s something comprehensible, if someone would scorch everything surrounding me down to ashes I would be scared as well.

Mages, sorcerers, Melez, archons…all of them were persecuted. Even with all their power, the Melez fall first. You see, the Melez present features from their aspect to their behavior:

-their normal eyes are gray or yellow, but when their fighting spirit turns on their eyes turn crimson.

- Their skills and reflects only improve, they don´t go down.

-they have a special attraction to magic.

-when they turn 10, the Melez akin, bound to a star.

-they don´t attack any human or being at least that the Melez feels threaten by them.

But these Melez were trained to protect their empire, not to attack it…that´s why most of them were exterminated.

Mages and sorcerers were murdered or exiled to their caves and towers. The witches were persecuted back to the swamps. Only a few were saved.

The emperor didn´t support such radical act against the magic. But snakes always find a way to slip away into burrows. A being of golden hair and pale skin with eyes of snake got close to the emperor.

-¡ You must attack!- he whispered to Tulios´s ear- ¡it won´t take long for him to take over!

The emperor, moved by fear and despair, attacked the Master Archon´s tower. Troops and battalions marched to the tower; a small army surrounded every possible exit. The emperor and the snake lead the march; they entered into the tower and made their way to the main chamber.

But, why didn´t they stopped them? You must be asking, the archons, monarchs of the arcane arts, with the ability to turn the air into flames, letting their enemy take the tower with no fight.

The soldiers got into the last chamber where the 9 archons plus the Master archon were waiting.

-¡Tulio! - yelled the Master archon with its hood.

The chamber was big and beautiful, full of books and alchemy components. The 10 sorcerers wielded their staffs in their left hand and swords of black silver in the right one.

-¡There´s no need for blood to be spilled! ¡Surrender, Lucian!- ordered Tulio backed up by a battalion.

-¡Archons! ¿¡what is your decision!?- asked Lucian with strong voice.

The archons smashed the floor with their staffs.

-¡the court has spoken, Tulio! - said Lucian out loud.

-¡I´m warning you, Lucian, we´ll…! – said Tulio, but before he could finish the sentence he was interrupted.

-¿¡ you warn us!?¿¡to us!?¿¡ The followers of the arts of god!?- exclaimed Lucian in rage.

The soldiers charged against the archons with their swords. But with a movement of one of the archon´s staff their swords melted down. With another movement a vortex appeared and threw away most of the soldiers.

The archons could have destroyed the life of the soldiers. But they wouldn´t they had to protect the empire.

-¡go back to your palace, Tulio! – said Lucian to Tulio in smooth voice.

A light flooded the chamber. It was completely white and so shiny that Tulio y his men had to cover their eyes. But one the light faded the archons were gone with no trails.

The invaders felt fear and left the tower…that was the end of the "March against the arcane blood"


	2. the orphan

The orphan…

Now, returning to a younger day in a closer time. A young man was running down the streets of Sirio city, commerce entrance of the Karishka Empire. The midday sunlight was bathing the city. The young man was running down the streets with a bag of bread in the right hand while 2 other young men were chasing him.

The persecuted man was laughing out loud while he was running top speed.

That young man is Yuri Velacer, of yellow eyes and black wavy hair.

-¡come back, you remainder! - yelled one of the pursuers while pushing away people from the docks.

-¡come on, you can do better than that! – Mockingly said the yellow eyed young while he got out of the docks and got into another street.

Yuri Velicer was an orphan, his mother died while giving birth to him, his father died when he was 12 during a…"robbery". His father was a sorcerer, and so was he, and like a good father, he was training Yuri to be a great sorcerer.

Nevertheless, that street was a dead end.

-¡Oh, damn! - Thought Yuri when he saw a huge wall blocking his path.

A few seconds later one of his pursuers tackled Yuri down, then picked him up and holds him by the arms. Then the second pursuer arrived and punched him in the ribs, leaving him on the ground.

I think that…you are overreacting…-said Yuri from the ground.

-¡You stole MY bread! - said the first pursuer.

-It wasn´t that good- confessed Yuri with exertion. Then the pursuer kicked Yuri in the ribs.

Yuri marked the pursuer´s boot, and it lit on fire. Yuri quickly got up and punched the other pursuer in the face. Yuri ran and turned on the corner…just to crash into a woman

-¡oh, great! ¡just what I needed! - Thought Yuri when he saw the woman with black hair.

The woman was just about Yuri´s size, of blue eyes and porcelain skin.

One of the pursuers got out of the corner and threw a rock to Yuri. Before Yuri could react and the rock could hit him the stone just stopped in the midair. The woman had her hand extended in the air.

¿sorceress? - Thought Yuri as he watched the woman.

¡sorceress! - exclaimed the pursuer.

-Time to go- said the sorceress taking Yuri by the hand and vanishing in the middle of a blue light

The light reappeared on the rooftop of a house from it, Yuri and the sorceress came out.

A black cat came out of nowhere and stood on Yuri´s head.

¿Mefistófeles?-asked Yuri.

-I haven´t had the chance to properly introduce myself- said the woman with a cute smile

Yuri remained silent and contemplated the woman.

-I am Evangeline Parish; I teach magic back in Arkham academy- said the woman with a big smile.

-I am…- said Yuri, but Evangeline interrupted him.

-Yuri Velacer, I know- said Evangeline.

-¿ how do you know who I am? - asked Yuri while watching Evangeline.

-I met your father many years ago- answered Evangeline.

-Fa…father…. - that word echoed in Yuri´s head.

-Evan Velicer was my colleague in Arkham back when we were students- explained Evangeline to Yuri.

- I think that we should continue this small talk back in my house- said Yuri turning the back to Evangeline.

That way Yuri, Evangeline and Mefistófeles walked on the roofs.

-¿ are we there yet? - asked Evangeline.

But Yuri didn´t notice about her, he was remembering those days when his father used to teach him about spells.

-We´re here- said Yuri pointing to a house on another house.

- ¿He live in a house lying on another house? - Thought Evangeline.

- Let´s go down the sta…. - Yuri couldn´t end the sentence as Mefistófeles, Evangeline and himself started to float towards to the house.

Evangeline had a big smile on her face, and then they landed on the roof.

-Your father taught you a lot, but not all…I can show you, I can teach you- said Evangeline with a dark smile.

They got into the house and sat in the living room.

-Tell me about this academy- said Yuri with no bother.

-Arkham academy, it was founded by Malezh Arkham…do you recognize that name?- asked Evangeline with curiosity.

-Should i? - asked Yuri back.

- Malexh Arkham was one of the descendants or the Arkham family. Malezh founded the academy 300 years after the "March". It was a refuge for beings with special skills, a place where they could learn to master those skills. The emperor back then, agreed to the idea of an academy, that way he could watch many of those beings in the same place. With the pass of time other institutes appeared, other places with goals way darker. Nevertheless, the emperor would not agree to such idea if there weren´t any reward for him, that way the institute agreed to perform duties that only special beings with special skills could fulfill- explained Evangeline.

-What do you mean? - asked Yuri with a serious look.

- Hunters, that´s the way they call us now – answered Evangeline with a smile.

-so…mercenaries….- Thought Yuri.

The silence took the scene for few seconds.

-where do you want to get this? – asked Yuri quite directly.

- What if I tell you that you can go to that place and keep with your father´s teachings? - asked Evangeline with a flame of enthusiasm in her eyes.

-I would say that I have no money- answered Yuri.

-Do you really think that we would try to gain money from people with the same problems we have? - asked Evangeline with sarcasm.

-Then it´s free- said Yuri.

-So, what do you say? - asked Evangeline with a big smile.

Evangeline seemed to be sweet, fragile and soft, a strange woman who came to help a practically complete strange person… Yuri knew there was something rotten under the tablecloth.

-When do we leave?-asked Yuri

-Right now- answered Evangeline taking Yuri by the hand and Yuri holding Mefistófeles. Then they vanished after a blue light.


	3. where the bizarre is something of every

Where the bizarre is something of every day

Evangeline, Mefistófeles and Yuri appeared in a wide hallway with a lot of people, they were young in their most. All of them were carrying scrolls and heavy tomes with them; many were wearing robes or armors. The people looked at Yuri and Evangeline like nothing.

-¡Look, professor Evangeline has brought a new one! - said a student out loud among many others.

-¡She´s carrying a new student! - said another student.

Evangeline helped Yuri to sit up.

-¿is this….? - asked Yuri with astonishment.

-Yep, Arkham- answered Yuri putting her hand on Yuri´s shoulder.

A guy with a black hood approached Evangeline and extended his hand.

-¡Evangeline! ¡so you brought a new one! ¡ And Evan´s son none the less! - exclaimed the hooded man in joy.

-¡ Roy! - said Evangeline hugging the stranger.

- And this…- said Yuri quietly pointing at Evangeline.

-oh, right, I forgot you haven´t met. This is Roy Erich, teacher and master in the art of the sword- said Evangeline with a big smile.

Roy retired the hood and showed his face. His face had a big scar plowing his left cheek, of blue eyes almost hypnotic, with dark hair and pale skin.

-¿ Do all of the teachers met my father? - asked Yuri as he took Mefistófeles in his arms.

- Actually, many met him; especially the headmaster- answered Roy poking lightly on Yuri´s arm.

-The…headmaster? – asked Yuri with fear as he imagined a dark figure covered in shadows with crimson eyes.

-They used to be a couple- said Roy still poking at Yuri.

The fear grew within Yuri -I´m so….fucked…-

Evangeline punched Roy in the head.

-¡Don´t stun the boy! - said Evangeline quietly at Roy´s ear.

-O….ok- agreed Roy with trembling voice.

- Take Yuri to his room, please, Erin- said Evangeline to Mefistófeles.

-¿ What? - thought Yuri looking to his cat.

The cat jumped off Yuri´s head and landed on the ground. Then it transformed into a human, a young brunette boy of about 14 years old with yellow eyes and of thin confection.

Yuri jumped surprised.

-All right- said the young boy- come on, Tara- said the guy looking in Yuri´s direction.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Where is my cat!?- yelled Yuri.

-Here- said a cold quiet voice.

-¿Where are you? - asked Yuri.

A girl of apparent 15 years old materialized beside Yuri.

-¿Where did you come from?- asked Yuri impressed, then he felt a cold sensation- it´s cold….deliciously cold…

- Tara likes to use the invisibility spell a lot- commented Evangeline in a cheerful tone.

-Tara is a witch from the Cold Wastes- said Erin.

Tara was small, her height was the same that Yuri´s shoulder who was about 1 meter and 70 centimeters, of skin as white as snow, with hair so dark that any light reflected on it turned into dark blue color, of emotionless dark blue eyes . She had her arms extended towards to Yuri like holding something. She was wearing some kind of white shirt with long sleeves; the shirt was so long that it reached her thighs and some kind of tights and black shoes.

¿and my cat? - asked Yuri, then he felt something standing on his head.

Erin took Yuri by his hand and drove him by the hallways; Tara was gently pushing him from the back. They lead Yuri through many hallways until they finally got out of the academy and arrived to the academy´s grounds with lots of trees. At about 10 or 20 meters of the academy many buildings could be seen scattered though the grounds. The three of them got into the closest building and went upstairs to the second floor, then to the fourth room. It was a big room where all of Yuri´s belongings were.

Yuri felt how Mefistófeles jumped off his head and landed on the bed.

-we leave. Tara lives right above your room, I live in the room next to you- said Erin to Yuri.

Erin got out the room and into his. Tara went to the window and opened it, then climbed to her window.

-¡W…wait! ¡Tara! - said Yuri out loud.

Tara poked her head through the window- ¿What do you need, Yuri? - asked the cold witch.

-Disable the spell casted on my cat- said Yuri.

-oh, sure- answered Tara pointing at the bed with her finger, a brief flash enlightened the room and Tara left.

-This has been a crazy day- thought Yuri.

And what would be his surprise when he turned to the bed and saw a naked woman lying on his bed. Of gray cat-like eyes and hair as black as the night sky which length reach her breasts and covered them and reach the base of her back, of Moon pale skin and icy lips…she look like Tara a lot.

-¿¡W..what!?- exclaimed Yuri falling on the floor.

-¿ is there something wrong? - asked the woman.

-¿ If there´s something wrong?¡there´s a naked woman on my bed! - Answered Yuri-

Not like it really bothers me- thought Yuri.

-¿What? ¿woman? - The woman looked to herself.

-¿Who are you? - Asked Yuri keeping an eye on her.

-I´m –said the woman pointing at herself- Mefistófeles.

-¿ Are you my cat? - asked Yuri

- ¡I´m a Kitten! - replied Mefistófeles in disagree.

- ¿What on earth is happening here? This makes no sense- thought Yuri from the ground as he watched Mefistófeles lick her wrists.

Mefistófeles jumped off the bed, got on her four and crawled towards to Yuri; then huddle with him and purred.

-You look tense, ¿nervous?-asked Mefistófeles with disconcerted face.

- Impressed would be a better answer- replied Yuri.

Yuri got up and walked to his chest in front of the bed; he opened it and took a nightgown out of it.

-Here- Yuri handed over the nightgown to Mefistófeles.

Mefistófeles put the nightgown on.

-So, Mefistófeles…- said Yuri.

-Mefis- said the feline.

- ¿what? - asked Yuri.

-Call me Mefis- said Mefis once again.

Yuri looked at his pocket watch.

-it´s 7: 15 pm- thought Yuri- maybe I should rearrange my things.

And then Yuri started to take clothes out of his chest and put them into his wardrobe, placing books on shelves and putting alchemy stuff on the desk. Like for instinct he turned, and he saw Mefis watching him very carefully from the bed.

-Maybe what happened to Mefis is not that bad…she has been the only company I've had since my father´s death- thought Yuri with a small smile.

He checked his watch again.

-10:33, I´d better go and get some rest- thought Yuri taking his clothes off, only wearing his pants and a silk shirt.

Mefis got off the bed and got under it.

Yuri lied on the blankets and blew off the candles.

The moonlight entered through the window, and the wind singed a beautiful song. Yuri felt a sudden pressure on his chest, when he opened his eyes, Mefis was lying on him.

-¿What are you doing? - asked Yuri with his eyes wide open.

- This is the way we´ve been sleeping for the last 10 years- answered Mefis with her gentle voice.

-Well, the bed I quite big, ¿why don´t you sleep beside me instead of on me? - suggested Yuri.

Mefis stroke Yuri´s left cheek- you know; your eyes look like mine under the moonlight…-said Mefis with a voice as soft as the silk. Yuri blushed and then Mefis lied down beside him.

The Moon shone, the wind blew and the time passed. Later the dawn came and its warmth embraced the academy.

Yuri finally woke up and saw his pocket watch.

-¡7:35! - Thought Yuri-¡ I´ll be late!

-It was about time you woke up- said a cold yet warm quiet voice. It was Tara.

-¡Tara! ¿What are you doing here? - asked Yuri while his eyes were adapting to the light.

- I wanted to accompany you in your first day- answered the witch- hurry up or you won´t get breakfast.

Yuri felt something warm touching his arm. He turned to see what it was, it was Mefis breast. Yuri let a small scream out.

-¿ what is it? - asked Mefis with her hair tousled.

- Oh, it´s nothing, just surprised to see you- answered Yuri with a small smile.

-Yuri…- said Tara quietly while pulling Yuri by his pant.

-We need to talk- said Yuri to Tara.


	4. spell vs steel

Spell vs. steel

Yuri changed his shirt and put his boots on. Tara and Yuri went down the stairs and took a few toasts from the dinner hall and left to class.

-¿which class is first? - asked Yuri to Tara while looking at the clouds with his arms behind the head.

-I usually go to Arcane History- answered Tara with her cold voice- you can follow my schedule today and later make your own, in this academy you can enter in any class, of course, higher ranked classes need a recommendation from the teachers.

Yuri followed Tara into the building and then into a classroom on the last floor. There were around 15 students in there. The students turned to the door and stared to Yuri and Tara.

-¡Hey, you! ¡the guy with the yellow eyes! ¡to the front of the class! - said an old age male.

Yuri went as ordered and stepped in front of the class.

-I´m Dariel Kosh- introduced the old man wearing light blue robes- and you are…

-oh, I´m Yuri Velacer- introduced Yuri with expressionless face.

-Guess what, I don´t care, go take a seat- ordered the old man.

Yuri toured the classroom with his eyes and then spotted Tara pointing a seat beside her with her cold blue eyes. Yuri sited next to Tara and close to the window. The lesson started, it was about the long dead elven tribe, the "Arias".

The class went on and at 9:15 am it finished. Yuri was almost sleeping on the seat with his eyes staring at the void.

-Yuri! - whispered Tara to Yuri´s ear.

-¿ What? - asked Yuri waking up.

-You almost fall asleep, you were semi-conscious…the class finished almost 10 minutes ago- answered Tara with her face close to Yuri´s.

-¿¡ and why didn´t you wake me before!?- asked Yuri with a forced smile.

-You look cute when you are sleeping- said Tara with her quiet looking eyes.

-Sure…- replied Yuri sarcastically.

-¿ Do you want to come with me to armored fight class? - asked Tara still close to Yuri.

-Sure…- answered Yuri with a fearsome tone- ¿ where´s that class?

Tara led Yuri through more stairs leading to the roof.

-¿ the class takes place on the roof? - thought Yuri.

They finally got to the top.

-There- said Tara pointing to the academy´s grounds.

-¿ back on the grounds? ¿and why did you bring me here? - asked Yuri with a fake smile.

- You asked "where" does it takes place, if you wanted to go you should had asked me to take you there- replied Tara with ease on her face.

- You really are a piece of work- said Yuri as he came closer to the rail.

-¿What are you thinking? - asked Tara with a cold voice.

-¿Where does the class takes place? - asked Yuri begging to Tara to point to a landmark.

-In the coliseum, next to the dormitories- answered Tara pointing to a huge coliseum close to their dormitory.

-¿ How didn´t I see that? - Asked Yuri to himself- it's huge.

- I'll ask again, ¿ what are you thinking? - asked Tara once again.

-Allow me to spice things up… how about a race to the coliseum? - said Yuri.

- ¿ a…race? - Asked Tara to herself in her mind while she remembered a scene of her trying to get close to a group whose ran away as soon as she got close- ¿ like a child´s game?- asked Tara to Yuri with a shine on her eyes.

-Yes…¡Let´s go! - said Yuri out loud as he jumped off the roof from the rail.

Tara poke over the rail to see Yuri falling as he screamed. Yuri sliced the air as he fall, and when he was about to land he snapped his fingers and some kind of invisible force cushioned the fall, then he ran full speed into the grounds going through groups of students and jumping over them.

Yuri finally arrived to the coliseum out of breathe, he looked to his left, and Tara was already there with no sign of weariness. Then both of them got into the coliseum. Erin was already there, recumbent on a great sword a little bit smaller than Erin whose height was 1.65 meters.

-¿Yuri? ¿Tara?-thought Erin looking on their direction.

A woman of thin confection short black hair and light green eyes was the instructor.

-Yuri Velacer, I´ve been waiting for you- said the woman with a big smile.

-¿To me? - asked Yuri pointing at himself.

-Yes- answered the instructor- I´m Amy Yahori, welcome to armed combat level 1.

Yuri and Tara mixed with the students and the class started. The class was about fight using spears and shields, it wasn´t Yuri´s best subject. The class was almost over when Amy asked Yuri to step forward.

-Show me what you´re made of- said Amy.

-¿ what do you mean? - asked Yuri stepping back.

- Just a small spar with a partner- answered Amy with a sinister smile- Bromel, step forward.

A guy at least 1 year older than Yuri, tall and bold, with huge muscles moved through the crowd and came close to Yuri.

-So, ¿which weapon do you want? - asked Amy to Yuri holding a straight sword and a spear.

-I´ll take the sword- answered Yuri taking the sword and waving it as Bromel waved his great sword.

-Ok, don´t hurt yourselves too much- said Amy leaving the two combatants in the middle of the arena.

Erin and Tara were watching from the crowd.

-This is weird- said Erin quietly looking at Yuri.

-¿ what do you mean? - asked Tara looking at Erin.

-Amy usually matches the fighting partners according to their fighting skills- explained Erin holding his great sword tight.

-Looks like Bromel could be in a higher class- noted Tara looking carefully at Bromel and his evil face.

-He could…¿what is Amy thinking? - thought Erin looking deeply into Amy, who was smiling.

-¿ Do you think that Yuri stands a chance? - asked a student to another.

-Don't think so, Bromel´s like a bull- answered the student.

- I wonder if Yuri knows of what he is capable of…well… I wonder how far Evan trained him- thought Amy while Yuri dodged one of Bromel´s slashes.

Bromel quickly took the lead on the fight as he tried to slice and smash Yuri with powerful attacks. Even if Yuri dodged an attack and tried to respond he had stop the attack and dodge in order to avoid Bromel´s sword.

-¡he´s way too strong! - thought Yuri blocking an attack.

They locked swords, then Bromel stepped back and Yuri almost fall, in that precise moment Bromel hit Yuri on the stomach with the knee. Bromel was so strong that the attack lifted Yuri from the ground and left him there.

-¡You don´t stand a chance! - claimed Bromel.

Yuri got up with a face more serious and calmed, but over all with those cat-like crimson eyes.

-Maybe he DOES stands a chance- thought Amy smiling at Yuri.

Yuri started to attack and block instead of running away.

-¿¡ you think yourself too good, huh!? – Asked Bromel in an occasion when they locked swords again. But Yuri didn´t answer, which only upset Bromel even more.

-it´s normal that Yuri doesn´t speaks, it's his first fight like that I can tell-thought Amy with a smile on her face.

-There´s something different about Yuri- commented Erin looking at the sudden change on Yuri´s behavior.

-He´s more…direct- said Tara.

Bromel performed a descending cut, and even though Yuri blocked it Bromel´s strength was bigger and the attack drilled through Yuri´s defense and cutting on his left cheek.

Amy stopped the fight announcing Bromel as victor. Yuri´s eyes went back to normal and his friend went over to see him.

-not bad…not bad at all- whispered Amy.

Erin looked over and managed to see Amy smiling.

-Yuri, ¿ are you all right? - asked Erin.

-yeah, ¿how did I perform? - asked Yuri back.

-Quite well- answered Tara helping Yuri to get back on his feet- I´m heading over to Spells 1, ¿ want to come with me?- asked Tara.

-Sure, ¿ Erin, want to join? - asked Yuri to Erin but he replied saying that he would stay for another lesson.

Yuri and Tara left the coliseum.

As soon as both of them were out of range Erin went over to Amy.

-Professor, when Yuri got up from Bromel´s attack there was something different about him. I know what I saw and I know you wanted it to happen, you were expecting it, that´s why you matched him with Bromel- said Erin with a serious face- but I want to know what was that change.

-Those are very strong assumptions- answered Amy with a serene face- you know what, I can´t talk about those themes with you, but if you prove to have a slight clue of what happened I will give you a small clue.

Back on the academy building, Tara and Yuri got to a big classroom on the second floor.

-¡Yuri! - said a familiar voice.

-¿How many persons know I´m in this school? - thought Yuri looking for the one who called him.

It was Evangeline, with her typical innocent smile.

-I´m glad you decided to join us- said Evangeline with open arms.

-Yeah, me too- answered Yuri.

The class started when everyone sit on the ground.

-Today we´ll start with the "fire ball" spell- announced Evangeline creating a small fire ball between her hands.

-Oh, perfect…- whispered Tara sarcastically.

-I don´t expect you to create a fire ball level 4, so let´s start with rising the temperature around you- said Evangeline with a cheerful voice.

The students began to focus and to slightly rise the temperature around them. However, Tara managed to decrease the temperature to -6°c. Nevertheless, Yuri, who already had experience on the subject managed to increase the heat more than the other students.

-¡Wow, wow! - said Evangeline out loud while applauding.

26 minutes later, when everybody managed to rise the temperature, Evangeline decided that it was time to move forward.

-¡ All right! - Exclaimed Evangeline- now I want you to create a real fire ball and throw it to the practice doll behind me, it´s not very different to throw a rubber ball.

The students began to step forward and try to create a fire ball, some of them managed to create sparks and other to really throw an actual fire ball.

-all right, here´s a little tip, looks like you can´t even light a bonfire up- said Evangeline looking to their students quite disappointed- imagine a Sun on your hands.

Tara´s turn finally arrived. She had a couple of troubles to create the ball, but she did and threw it… but instead of burn the doll it froze it.

-¿ How is that even possible? - asked a student confused.

-¿ "winter ball" spell? Classic from a witch from the Cold Wastes- said Evangeline quite disconcerted.

Yuri stepped forward and created a fire ball and casted it to the doll, reducing it to ashes.

-¡great! I expected no less from him- thought Evangeline looking at the ashes.

-Professor, tell us about the "lapse" spell- said one of the students.

-¿Lapse spell? ¿What is that? - asked another student.

- also known as the Span or Clock spell, is a spell that once casted allows the user to slow time for a short time, which makes him look like if it were moving to high speed to the eyes of the spectators, you can even cast it to people and turn them slow- explained Evangeline drawing the image of a sand clock on a board.

-I know it- said Yuri with complete calm.

-¿ is that so? It´s a high rank spell; even cast it at level 1 is hard- said Evangeline.

- I can use it- said Yuri once again.

-Well then, ¿ what would happen if 2 casters used the same spell?- asked Evangeline to Yuri.

- the spectators would think that the casters are moving at high speed, but the casters would see each other at normal speed- answered Yuri.

-Then…- Evangeline was interrupted, Yuri was standing just beside her.

- I told you that I can use it- said Yuri a third time.

And then the hours flew like leaves on the wind.

-Hunger- said Tara as she was walking back to the bedroom with Yuri.

- Let´s go get some lunch, at long at last the classes are over for today, isn´t it? - asked Yuri getting closer to Tara, she nod.

As they were walking back they met Erin carrying his great sword on the back.

-Erin, let´s go eat something- said Yuri with a smile.

-yeah, sure- answered Erin looking carefully at Yuri.

-¿ is there something wrong? - asked Yuri, but Erin said no and they walked back to the bedroom.

When they got to the entrance of the bedroom, they heard the sound of something cutting the air.

-¡Yuriiiii!- said a feminine voice, it was Mefis, who land on Yuri.

-¿Who is she? - asked Tara pointing at the feline.

-You should know it better than anyone- answered Yuri when he finally managed to get Mefis off him.

Mefis was wearing a tight white robe and a black coat.

-Those are my clothes- said Tara.

-yeah, but they are a little bit tight- answered Mefis in complete calm.

- I guess you can keep them- said Tara with her cold voice.

Then they got into the dinner hall had ate a complete turkey between the five of them.

Yuri got up and said he was leaving, heading to get some rest.

-Carry me- said Mefis extending her arms o Yuri

-¿what?- Asked Yuri, but he agreed after he saw Mefis with shiny sad eyes- fine- agreed reluctantly.

Yuri finally arrived to his bedroom and left Mefis on the bed, then headed down to the bath to take a shower. The bathroom was like a huge sauna with a big pool in it. Yuri undressed and got into the water.

-It´s colder than I thought- said Yuri a few minutes later.

-Yuri- said Tara coming out of the water with her usual cold tone.

-¡Ta-Tara! - Said Yuri astonished- ¿what are you doing here?

-¿ would you help me with the fire ball spell? - asked Tara pulling Yuri by his arm.

-Su-Sure- answered Yuri- as soon as you your bath.

Tara got out of the water, Yuri blushed and covered his eyes, and then she dressed and left. Yuri stayed for 10 minutes and then dressed again and went back to his room, for his surprise Tara was already there, sitting on the bed.

-¿ Ready? - asked Tara.

Tara tried to increase the heat, but it was futile-

-Let me help you- said Yuri taking her by the hands and rising her temperature.

Finally Tara managed to create a fire ball, but it was blue.

-wait, that´s not…. - said Yuri, but the fireball exploded, covering the room with snow.

And just like that the hours flew and sands of time fall in the glass. Yuri woke up hugged from Tara and with Mefis on his legs. He slowly woke up his crazy friends and got dressed.

-¿ to what class are you going first?- asked Tara to Yuri while they were walking back to the academy.

-I don´t know, I´ll try if there´s something like alchemy, but would you catch me up at combat? - asked Yuri with a smile.

Tara blushed with a small smile, and then they took different paths. Yuri head over to the classroom on the back of the school. The time passed and Yuri head over to the coliseum. Yuri found with Tara on the way.

-Tara, hey- said Yuri getting close to the witch.

-I was wondering, ¿ are you going to ask for a rematch? - asked Tara as they walked into the coliseum, Yuri nod.

-Yuri, I thought that you wouldn´t come here today- said Amy in a mocking way.

-Very funny- answered Yuri with sarcastic tone.

The class began, it was about curved swords, but Yuri wouldn´t, well, couldn't focus on the lesson, he was too focused on the fight. Just before the class finished Yuri raised his hand.

-¿ Yes? - asked Amy, she knew what he was going to ask.

- I want to battle Bromel again- said Yuri.

Amy nod with a small sinister smile- I knew it; it was a matter of time.

Yuri stepped on the center of the arena and Bromel stood in front of him.

-¡Hey, kid!¿¡do you want to…- Bromel´s voice seemed to fade as Yuri closed his eyes and focused on his last fight.

-¡come on! Think about his movements, remember that his attacks are not very fast, you can do this, just do it, humiliate him…wait…do I really want to fight him this bad- said Yuri to himself inside his mind.

Tara and Erin were watching Yuri carefully with expectative.

-You can use any kind of attack- heard Yuri from Amy.

-So any kind…that makes things easier- thought Yuri-

-Yuri…¿what are you thinking? - asked Amy in her mind.

Bromel´s voice slowly regained strength.

-…you heard me? ¿gnome? - said Bromal in an insulting way.

-Your voice…- said Yuri in complete calm.

-¿ huh? - asked Bromel.

-…annoys me- completed Yuri opening his eyes and showing his crimson eyes.

A dark silence took over the arena.

-¡You are pissing me off!- exclaimed Bromes as he drew his great sword and charged against Yuri.

Yuri watched him and limited himself to step back and avoid the attack like nothing.

-You are predictable- said Yuri to Bromel in complete serenity.

Bromel performed a lot of slashes which Yuri avoided and deviated with his sword, which really drove Bromel mad.

-¡Stop running away and face me! - exclaimed Bromel in rage without stopping his attacks.

-It´s not running away, I´m just avoiding your stupid movements- said Yuri in midair.

-¡ You´re a complete coward, you faggot! - yelled Bromel as he launched another attack.

Yuri blocked the attack with no sign of effort. Both swords locked.

-¡He stopped it!- exclaimed Erin astonished.

- I already know the result of this fight- said Tara completely calmed.

-he´s showing off, just to make Bromel mad- thought Amy- when the one of his kind fight their darkest side arise to the surface.

-¡dodge this! - said Bromel full of rage as he thrust against Yuri.

-¡ It doesn´t matters if Yuri blocks it, Bromel is way stronger!- exclaimed Erin.

-Yuri is aware of that fact,that´s why he´s not using strength against Bromel- answered Tara.

Bromel reached Yuri and drilled his defense.

-¡he did it! - said Erin out loud.

-¡you´re mine!- thought Bromel in joy.

But without any kind of warning Yuri vanished. Leaving Brome puzzled.

-¡he- he vanished! - thought Bromel amazed.

-¡ you, conceited bastard! - thought Amy with a big smile.

- You are going to lose- said Yuri with a cold voice, he was at the right side of Bromel.

- I supposed he´d use it, he did yesterday- said Tara.

-¡I´ll tear you to shreds!- yelled Bromel full of rage while turning in himself trying to catch Yuri.

-Dah- (push, in draconian) was the only word that came out of Yuri´s mouth, and Bromel flew for over 4 meters.

-¿ what happened? - asked many students puzzled.

- of course, he used a Pulse attack to gain distance, clever- thought Amy.

Bromel got back on his feet.

-Come on, Bromel, attack me- said Yuri with a calmed face and piercing eyes trying to incite Bromel.

-no…it´s a trap, come on, think- thought Bromel.

-if you don´t, I will- said Yuri completely serene, raising his sword above him.

Silver light covered the sword and from it a manna sword appeared, staying in the air.

-¿ What is that? - asked some students.

-Azeroth- said Tara very quietly.

.Azeroth- answered Amy quietly- the steel spell "Azeroth", created by Azeroth de Royale, swords created from manna, they do what their caster demands and aim to any close threat…its extremely hard to create and to cast…besides…it costs a lot of manna…it embarrasses me to say it but…not even me can cast that spell…

-¿ what is he going to do with that? - Thought Bromel- ¡I won´t leave him!

Bromel charged against Yuri, then Yuri pointed at Bromel with his sword, and just like if he said something to the manna sword it moved the tip to the massive human and then launched to him. The spell crashed against Bromel´s great sword and it flew through the air and fall in the middle of Yuri and Bromel, the massive human fall, but before he could get up Yuri appeared behind him.

-I told you that you would lose- said Yuri slowly as he performed a slight cut on Bromel´s left cheek.

-¡He won!-exclaimed Erin-¡Yuri won!

Yuri´s eyes turned back to normal.


	5. the great limit!

The great limit!

The manna is the essence of magic itself, it´s a projection of it in our realm, as easy as that. But when the Willpower of a being is not strong enough to control the manna or the manna is way too much it tends to escape the user and turn into some kind of plasmatic goo.

The time flew and the Moon rose up, indicating that it was time to go back to the sweet land of impossible dreams and broken hopes.

-There´s something weird about him…I don't know what it is…but it´s not normal. I saw him when he got up and turned- thought Erin while lying on his bed and looking at the roof.

-There´s something different about Yuri…something cold comes from within him… not a normal cold, but cold a last…and those eyes…and that attitude….he´s cute…- thought Tara poking over the window of Yuri´s room.

-something´s wrong with me…I can feel it…it´s not normal that I was that good with the sword in just a couple of days…and that anxiety to fight Bromel…I don´t dislike it, but I don´t know what it is…- thought Yuri as he petted Mefis.

-Something´s bothering you tell me what it is- said Mefis with a quiet smooth voice as she got on Yuri and looked deep into his eyes.

The Moon showered the night sky with silver light. The Wind singed a beautiful song as the Stars danced along on the night plane. Then the Sun rose up and ruined the beautiful dance they were performing.

-Damn…I hate to wake up…- said Yuri as he opened his eyes and saw the sunlight. - It´s just 6:30 AM

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! - said Erin out loud as he knocked the door repeatedly.

- I´m coming, I'm coming- answered Yuri as he walked to the door with tousled hair.

- ¡Yuri! - yelled Erin once again.

-¡ I said "I´m coming"! - answered Yuri as he opened the door.

-¿ what do you want? - asked Tara coming out from under the bed.

-¿ what are you doing here? - asked Yuri nit very surprised.

-I was bored- answered the Cold witch.

-Huh, well, just look at that- said Yuri- anyway, ¿what do you want?

-¿may I come in? - asked Erin with begging eyes.

-that depends on what you want, ¿what do you want? - asked Yuri with impatient eyes.

- I have a test at 8:10 AM, it´s about magic; we have to create a fireball level 3- explained Erin quite altered.

-And…. - said Yuri waiting to know what was his place in that problem.

- The thing is that when it comes to spells Erin is like a rock on the ocean- said Tara with a peaceful face.

Yuri indicated Erin to come in.

-I´m bad in this kind of things- said Erin as he came into the bedroom.

-No, I´m bad at fire spells; you are worse than useless when it comes to ALL kind of magic- repeated Tara.

-¡You are not helping! - yelled Erin sitting on a chair.

-I never said I was going to help you- answered Tara poking at Mefis.

-Ok, ok, but first, tell me at what level of the fireball can you get- asked Yuri looking at Erin carefully.

-Sometimes I get to manage level 2- answered Erin with a hint of shame on the face.

-Le…level…2…- said Yuri with a twitching eye-…well…do it…

Erin put his hands together and started to concentrate. After 8 seconds a small flame appeared between his hands…and after 18 seconds the flame grew a little bit more, like an ember, but then it disappeared.

-…- Yuri remained in silence trying not to yell at Erin.

Yuri put his hand in front of him and in about three seconds a huge flame covered his hand.

-that´s what you have to manage- said Yuri with a serious face.

-¿¡ to…that!?- asked Erin astonished,

-You´re right, you are far too useless- answered Yuri with a face of disappointment as he reduced the flame to a fireball of the size of a melon.

-¿how am I supposed to get to that? - asked Erin pointing at the sphere.

Yuri made the flame to disappear.

-Easy, focus, imagine a bonfire standing in front of you and it´s fading, you have to put more wood logs in it, but it´s a weak flame, so you have to do it nice and slow- recommended Yuri creating a tiny flame and making it grow then disappear.

-¿so I have to put more wooden logs in my flame? - asked Erin with a spark of joy in his face.

-It´s a metaphor, the manna is the wood in this case- replied Yuri trying not to yell at Erin.

-¡oh, I get it now! - exclaimed Erin full of joy.

- ¡Great! - said Yuri sarcastically- now get out of here and let me sleep- said Yuri with a fake happy tone as he pointed at the door.

-Ok, ¿would you mind to go to the test? - asked Erin as he went closer to the door.

-I have to; we´re I need to have a word with Evangeline- answered Yuri as he slammed the door behind Erin and heading back to the bed.

-¿ Do I have to leave as well? - asked Tara while lying on the bed.

-Just give me some space- answered Yuri as he lay beside Tara.

So at long at last Yuri and Tara went to the classroom where the test was meant to take place. As they got in they saw Erin sitting on a chair in the middle of the room with a lot of drops of sweat sliding down his temple. Evangeline appeared in the classroom with her typical face of happiness and joy.

-¡so you´re finally here! - said Evangeline joyfully to Erin with a big smile on her face.

Many students came into the classroom and took a seat.

-¿Are you ready, Erin? You have been running away from this test for 5 months now, you had a lot of time to prepare- said Evangeline with a cheerful tone on her voice.

Erin stood up in front of the class and put his hands together, and then a small flame appeared.

-Stage 1, coal- said Evangeline to Erin in complete calm.

They waited about 10 seconds, but nothing changed.

-¡Come on! - thought Erin as the flame grew a little bit more.

-Stage 2, ember- said Evangeline with big shiny eyes- you´re almost there.

-¡come on, do it! - thought Yuri as Erin seemed to put more effort on his focus.

Then the flame grew to a decent size flame.

-¡Excellent! ¡Stage 3, kindling! ¡Terrific! - congratulated Evangeline as Erin´s flame vanished and he lay back on the wall exhausted.

Erin sited on a chair and Evangeline stood in front of the class.

-so now you´ve seen 3 stages of the fireball spell- said Evangeline creating a stage 3 fireball with no effort- ¿who can name the stages of the fireball spell?

A golden hair girl raised her hand.

-there are five levels in spells as well as five stages in the fireball spell, which are: coal, ember, kindling, conflagration and Sun- said the girl.

-Well- said Evangeline as she turned her back to the class and letting a small malicious smile out- there´s a sixth level in spells as well as a sixth stage in the fireball spell…

Yuri trembled and his flipped, his eyes practically fell apart and placed his gaze on Evangeline´s eyes. She was looking at him sideways with grim eyes that seemed to wish pain to Yuri.

-¿ is something wrong? - asked Tara as she saw Yuri´s eyes trying to tear Evangeline apart.

-it´s just a bitter memory- answered Yuri- it´s about my father.

-Tell me about it…- said Tara wishing to understand his sudden rage.

-when I was about 12 years old some thieves got into Father´s vault during the night looking for the spells he created over the years…- answered Yuri as he clenched his fists and remembered every scene.

Evangeline was carefully listening while she was turning the back to the class.

-…he went to the vault to stop them, I could saw them through a slit in another room…Father knocked one of them down with just one move, but none could had known that one of the thieves learned a spell from the vault…so one of the bastards used dad´s "piercing ice spear" spell…and it pierced my father´s torso…then dad used a level 5 Dah, and it seemed like the end of the robbery - (Dah is draconian for "push")proceeded Yuri.

-¿So your father died because of the spear? - asked Tara as her eyes showed pity for Yuri.

-No…I wish it were that easy…Dad decided that having all those spells stored in a single place was far too dangerous….- answered Yuri.

-¿So he dispersed them through the country? - asked Tara.

-No…he was going to be the only library which would possess such knowledge…so he resolved that the best option was to torch down the scrolls containing the knowledge…nevertheless… the scrolls had a high level barrier spell…it could protect them up to a level 5 spell- corrected Yuri as his eyes looked down.

- That means that…- said Tara, but Yuri interrupted her.

-yeah…he had to use a level 6 technique…dad knew that the best way was burn everything down…so he charged a level 6 spell- completed Yuri like if the memory would hurt him.

-But…- said Tara asking him to go on.

-But one of the thieves got back up and attacked Father from the back…then the flame turned black and exploded…the black flames expanded and then contracted…like if they were alive- answered Yuri remembering his father´s corpse covered in black flames, screaming and crawling in black flames-…everything turned to ashes…

-I´m…I´m sorry…Yuri…-said Tara as she put her arm around Yuri´s back as a tear fell from Yuri´s face.

-Fine, ¿could anyone explain us what the sixth level is and about the sixth stage of the fireball spell- asked Evangeline with a mocking and evil smile.

A dread silence flooded the classroom.

-¿Yuri? - said Evangeline with a malicious smile.

Yuri answered with eyes full of anger.

-The sixth level is known as "InToor", or in our language, "Master Inferno"- (actually, InToor does mean Master Inferno in draconian, In- master, Toor-inferno) answered Yuri with grim face- while the sixth stage is named "Toor"…

-So…- said a student-¿ what´s so special about fire spells?

-fire spells are known for being among the hardest kind of spells besides of pure manna, and just like the dark manna, they get to be incredibly powerful, but they are highly volatile…in most of the cases the firsts tries of sorcerers dealing with level six spells or fire spells or even a small amount of dark manna end up with the sorcerer turned to ashes…there´s even the theory that the dark manna has conscience by itself- answered Yuri with dreadful tone.

-Tell us more about the sixth level- said a girl from the back of the room.

-Yes, Yuri, tell us more- said Evangeline with a mockingly smile to which Yuri answered with face full of rage.

-damn-whispered Yuri- the sixth level is the last and most powerful stage of any spell…yeah it´s the most powerful, dangerous…and costs a lot of manna…in order to achieve the sixth level you have to break the natural limits of the spells.

-Well done, Yuri- said Evangeline applauding- a step forward, please.

-¿why?- asked Yuri disconcerted.

-We are going to test your limits- answered Evangeline.

-I don´t think that´s a good idea- replied Yuri.

-You´re right…¡Off to the grounds! - said Evangeline with joy.

-Damn, and I thought I could get away from this- though Yuri as he accompanied the group to the grounds.

Tara followed Yuri as close as she could. The group finally got to the ground in front of their bedrooms.

-ok-said Evangeline stopping the group and placing Yuri in front of the group-charge a stage 4 or bigger lightning spell- she ordered with her eyes full of excitement.

-¿Why are you so excited? - asked Yuri as he hold his right arm with the left one.

- ¿what do you mean? No, I´m just a little bit anxious- answered Evangeline with a fake smile.

-All right- said Yuri as he turned his attention to his right arm and closed his eyes, then opened them suddenly at the same time he exclaimed, "Qo" (draconian word for lightning).

There was a time back in the youngest days of time when spotting a dragon ("Dovah" in their language) was just as frequent as spotting a butterfly. The dragons were the first race brought to life by Karo. They were the ones who trained the humans back in the first days to use the "Lah" (magicka, manna in draconian). The humans were later selected by Karo to be the guardians of this world, and like any apprentice, the humans revolted against their masters.

Blue jolts of electricity sparkled through Yuri´s right arm. Then Yuri aimed at a rock laying a few meters away from the group, and then a blue lightning blew off from Yuri´s hand and hit the rock. Yuri´s arm then trembled.

-My arm tingles…- said Yuri quietly.

-That´s normal- answered Tara from behind of Yuri.

-¿Do you know any pulse spell? - Asked Evangeline to Yuri at the ear, Yuri nodded- then use it, use the same rock as a target.

-Fus- (force in draconian tongue) whispered Yuri while he aimed to the rock.

The grass around Yuri started to move like if it were being blown by the wind. The rock then started to vibrate and all of the sudden it lifted off the ground, and with a slight wave of his hand the rock flew towards to the trees.

-¡ nicely done! I have to admit that I didn´t really expected you to be this good with spells- congratulated Evangeline to Yuri with joy.

-Thanks- said Yuri as he closed his eyes with a smile of relief.

-Now let´s change to fire spells- said Evangeline, which cause Yuri´s heart to flip.

Like said before, fire spells are until some point similar to the "VulLah" (dark manna), they are extremely linked to the manna, an increase or decrease of manna affects directly the flame, and if your willpower is weaker that the fire it will turn against you.

Yuri put his hands together.

-Yol- (fire, in draconian language) whispered Yuri at the same time a flame born between his hands and it grew quickly- that´s it, stage 4.

-More…- whispered Evangeline to Yuri at the ear.

-¿What? - asked Yuri quietly but still upset.

-Do it, and the real reason of the death of you father will be revealed to you…- whispered Evangeline to Yuri.

Yuri´s eyes trembled and a tear born from his right eye.

Small sparks flew around Yuri like dancing.

-¡Come on! ¡You can do it! - thought Yuri just before the flame grew a little more.

The fire seemed to want to escape from Yuri´s grasp.

-Ok, he managed it to level 5…¿ will he be able to…? - thought Evangeline.

-¿ What´s happening there? - asked Mefis to herself as he watched a slight bright at the distance, then she climbed to the rooftop of the dormitory.

-¡Damn! ¡It burns!- thought Yuri as he focused on the flame.

-¡ He can do it! - thought Tara with a smile.

-Maybe he can´t do it, but at least it will give me a hint of his secret- though Erin looking carefully at Yuri.

-¡No! ¡I have to know!- thought Yuri with rage.

His eyes suddenly turned to crimson. The grass around him burned and turned to ashes.

-¡Amazing! - exclaimed a student.

-¡He´s almost there! - Thought Evangeline- but he needs a small push, Alok (draconian word for Arise).

-This manna…this pressure…it´s like the day when Evan…¡Wait!- thought Mefis as she opened her eyes wide open.

Deep inside of Yuri a hidden strength woke up. Through his crimson eyes a shiny spark glowed, but its nature couldn´t be any darker. Inside the flame that Yuri was holding a small black ember appeared, and like an infection it spread and tainted the whole flame.

-¡He did it! - exclaimed Evangeline.

The flame contracted to a small ember.

-¡Yuri! ¡Stop! - yelled Mefis from over the distance with a huge intensity.

The flame grew and exploded in matter of a second. The black flames wrapped Yuri, the expansive wave pushed everyone around and the explosion was so shiny that the bright was seen from where Mefis was standing.

The flames contracted and only black embers remained over Yuri´s body.

-¿¡W..what happened!?- asked Evangeline without understanding of what just happened.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¡Wake up! ¡Wake up!- screamed Tara as the tears born from her eyes and tried to stand up and crawl towards to Yuri.


	6. The truth behind the veil of silence

The truth behind a veil of silence and purity.

Mefis arrived running shortly after the explosion.

-¡Hold on, Yuri! ¡oh, God! ¡Someone go get a healer! - screamed Mefis to another student as she hold Yuri´s body in her arms.

-Yuri…Yuri…-said Erin quietly with effort as he tried to get up, then he looked at Mefis beside Yuri with her eyes soaking in tears and pouring them on Yuri´s chest with her hands holding his head.

-¡Alok! ¡Alok! - (Arise) said Mefis while she was crying- ¡Please…you have to wake up!

Somewhere, somehow, Yuri was in some kind of kingdom painted white, sitting at the feet of a bonfire of black fire, it provided some kind of warm comfort.

-I wonder, ¿how did I end up here? - asked Yuri to himself inside of his mind.

-No idea, all the ones who arrive here do it through a different way- answered a hooded man sitting next to the bonfire- they only arrived before their scheduled date.

-¿Scheduled date? You mean…¿the reaper? - asked Yuri looking at the black bonfire.

-Something like that- answered the hooded man as he put more wooden logs in the bonfire.

-¿what will happen to me now? - asked Yuri.

-that´s up to you now- answered the hooded man- you can go back and wake up or go to sleep and luckily Karo may take you to the Original Plane, everything can happen- said the man like if it were a topic of every day.

-¿How about you? ¿how did you end up here? - asked Yuri as he extended his arms towards to the fire.

-I´m not sure, I just woke up here- answered the man with a quiet voice.

While Yuri was holding a conversation with a being even though he didn´t know if it was real in a place which he couldn´t ensure its existence, his body was moved to a room on a bed surrounded by curtains. Mefis entered through the window and stood beside Yuri´s body, watching at his body.

-So¿ can I go back? - asked Yuri as he looked up to the white sky.

-Of course you can, the question is…¿do you want to go back? You could stay or leave… you could find your father and mother…or go back and find out what happened to them and do something about it- answered the being with a sinister smile.

-¿how do I go back? - asked Yuri as he stood up from the bonfire.

-Easy, stand on the fire- answered the being.

Yuri walked towards to the fire and stood in the middle of the bonfire, the flames grew and covered Yuri, still they didn´t hurt him but swallowed him.

-Wait a second ¿how do you know so much about me? - asked Yuri as he started to disappear along with the fire.

The being let out a small laughter.

-I´ll answer that the next time I see you- answered the hooded man,

And then Yuri disappeared and the darkness enveloped him.

-So, you´ve decided to go back- said a female voice.

-¿what?- asked Yuri.

Yuri woke up on a bed, with Mefis´ head lying on his womb.

-¿what happened? - asked Yuri at the void with weak voice.

Mefis stood up quickly.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! - exclaimed Mefis as she hugged the injured guy.

-¡ouch! ¡ouch! – Said Yuri, then he looked at his bandaged arms and asked again at the void- ¿what happened?

-The spell went berserk…your manna…made the spell to overflow…and it exploded…- answered Mefis holding Yuri´s hands.

The door of the room opened, Evangeline came in with another man, and the other man was wearing a white robe. When Mefis saw Evangeline she growled and turned quite aggressive.

-So he finally woke up- said the robed man.

-I´m glad you´re ok- said Evangeline getting closer to Yuri.

Mefis and Evangeline were watching each other´s eyes.

-the fire spell damaged your arms, they will be bandaged for quite some time- said the robed man who turned up to be a healer while he prescribed something to Yuri for the pain.

-Mefis…-said Yuri with shadowy eyes-please get out…

-But…-Mefis replied.

-Please…-Yuri insisted.

Mefis got out of the room puzzled. Tara and Erin were sitting on the waiting room, waiting for news.

-¿how is he? ¿is he okay? - asked Tara with a worried and distressed.

-He´s already up- answered Mefis with a stunned face.

Tara got up and got quickly to the door leading to Yuri´s room.

-Don´t, he´s talking to Evangeline…- said the feline with a sad look on her eyes.

Evangeline and Yuri were alone in the room.

-Tell me…-said Yuri with a cheerless voice and a dark face.

-Maybe it would be better if you´d wait for your wounds to…- said Evangeline, which caused Yuri to tighten his fists.

-¡Tell me! - Exclaimed Yuri, his change of mood caused the room to quake and his eyes to turn crimson.

-Fine…-said Evangeline with cheerless voice- your father died because of the "VulLah"…

VulLah is the demon´s manna, energy so dark and corrupt that it could turn anyone´s manna against its user. It is stronger than normal manna, but it changes so quickly and is so sensitive to emotions that any kind of change of mood could cause the user to die.

-¡My father was a pure and holy sorcerer! ¡He would never deal with dark energies! - exclaimed Yuri incensed.

-so that´s what you believe, then tell me what you know about your mother- said Evangeline turning her back to Yuri and sitting on the bed.

-I know nothing about her…- answered Yuri with sad voice-…my father never liked to talk about her…he would only smile and change the topic…

-Well then…let me illuminate your dark mind…your mother was…- Evangeline was interrupted.

-I´ll handle that- said a female voice.

A woman of young age was standing next to the open window; she was wearing a hood and a silver robe.

-¡Headmaster! - said Evangeline turning to her and bowing.

"Your father and the headmaster were couple", remembered Yuri.

-She is the headmaster, In Kro- (her name means master sorcerer), said Evangeline.

- I understand you want to know more about your parents- said In Kro as she took her hood off, revealing her pale soft skin and blue eyes with golden hair.

-Tell me everything about my parents…- with certain fire in his eyes as he tightened his fists.

-Your mother was a demon- confessed In with coldness in her eyes.

There were no words that could express Yuri´s feelings in that moment…his sight trembled….his heart flipped…and only rage and sadness filled his mind.

-My mother…she…-Yuri couldn´t finish the sentence, the shock was way too much.

-Officially talking, your mother died over 50 years ago, or at least her body, then a demon, for unknown reasons took her corpse like a vessel for her spirit- revealed In without mercy.

-That means…- Yuri whispered without energy.

-Your father fell in love with her and became a couple…but your father had no knowledge of your mother´s nature…and because of that relationship Evan got some of her manna…Then you were born…-she said without stopping.

Evangeline could only keep silent and watch the mental slaughter. In Kro turned her face to Yuri with a sinister smile.

-That means that I´m…-Yuri was still shocked.

-Yes…a hybrid…a Melez…a tool of war and destruction…Nevertheless, your "mother´s" body wasn´t able to stand the labor, in that moment she confessed what she really was…and then she gave him all of her manna…all that power inside a mortal man…you, for being a Melez inherited that manna without problem…that´s the reason why the fireball exploded…that manna woke up way too suddenly- explained In Kro.

-I admit I´m guilty in that matter.- confessed Evangeline with fear to make Yuri release more manna.

-it was a matter of time- commented In Kro – it was meant to happen anyway- ¿did you really never realized about those changes during the night?¿during those moments when you go angry or sad? That skill you possess to learn practically any discipline in such little time…¿and never suspected about it?- asked the headmaster with sarcasm.

Silence flooded the room and any happiness faded. In got close to the window and opened it.

-¡wait! ¿what about my father´s death? - Yuri asked.

-Evan tried to use his dark manna to cast a level 6 "Vul" (Vul in draconian means dark) spell, but his body couldn´t bear such power in his state, so it blew up… something like that happened to you, but because of your nature, but for being a Melez you have a natural endurance against manna- she answered at the same time she disappeared.

-Be careful with it, don´t trust it too much, you could be consumed by it…and then die, bye- bye- said Evangeline with a cheerful tone and a smile, then got out of the room.

Yuri was left alone with his mind.

-¡Yuri! – exclaimed Erin has he got in the room along with Tara and Mefis.

Erin got close to Yuri.

-Hey, ¿ are you ok?-

-Yes, I´m fine- Yuri answered with a fake smile.

-¡Of course you are! ¡ You are a whole man!- said Erin with a cheerful tone and poke on Yuri´s arm.

Yuri felt a sting going through his left arm which caused him to let a small scream out, then hold it with the right one.

-¡Stupid! ¡It hurts him! - exclaimed Mefis as she punched Erin in the back.

Yuri weakly laugh while Mefis kept punching Erin. But Tara realized there was something wrong with Yuri.


End file.
